The standard horizontal paint roller tray has remained in wide use despite many inventions directed at improving the worker's access to paint and at providing a roller paint distributing or spreading surface in convenient proximity to a stable paint-holding reservoir.
Some of the impetus for the present invention comes from the various shortcomings of the standard horizontal roller pan.
The problems with the standard pan include: lack of stability when used on a ladder; small paint capacity; and lack of portability. The instability experienced while a horizontal roller tray is carried has been demonstrated over the years and is known to all those skilled in the art of roller painting. A significant need exists for a more ergonomic alternative to the prevalent prior art.
From the year 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,917 by Drum teaches an improved surface for distributing paint on a roller for a horizontal paint tray. Drum provides a textured drainable surface where excess paint can be removed from the roller.
Currently it is common practice for people who paint with a roller to use a porous paint screen in a bucket, or to use a standard roller tray. Various specialty buckets are available which offer substantially vertical roller paint distributing elements. Several patents for such devises are listed below as well as other relevant prior art.
From 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,767, A. Tretwald, et al. teach a bucket with a flat vertical section on the inside to distribute paint on a paint roller.
From 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,970 by Engh, teaches a paint container with a substantially vertical paint distributing surface. Engh teaches the use of a shoulder strap, a bail handle and a means of attaching the container to the front of a ladder. The Engh tray may be used in a horizontal or vertical position.
From 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,012, Gottinger teaches the use of a magnet for securing a paint brush to the side of a metal paint can.
From 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,285, Vaughn uses magnetic means for holding a paint brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,092 (1976), Pogwizd shows a harness and provisions for holding a brush and a paint scraper. Pogwizd also teaches the use of a pivoting lid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,046 (1978), Puntillo uses a magnet to suspend a paint brush over a paint can.
From 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,601, Dishman discloses the use of elastic bands to attach a paint container to the side of a ladder.
From 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,891, Viggio discloses a paint and brush holder that incorporates a rear handle and, in front, a horizontal brush-grooming ledge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,749 (1991), Owens describes a paint-holding container where two of the vertical sides provide means of distributing paint on a paint roller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,843, Gunderson describes an invention which uses the lid of a paint container in a relocated vertical position to distribute paint on a roller.
In U.S. Pat. DES.321,070, Lewicki shows the ornamental design for a paint tray holder with paint roller support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,411, Owens teaches the use of a vertical roller surface in conjunction with a paint splatter shield.
In Fischer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,348, the inventors describe an insert for a five-gallon bucket which includes a textured paint roller surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042, King provides a holder for a wet paint brush that is worn on the user's belt.
From 1992, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,733 Marino, et al describe a brush holder incorporating a plurality of magnets.
In the 1990s a vertical roller paint tray with a rear-sided outward then downward protruding flange was sold in the country of Argentina, this container also incorporated a slanted open top, tallest in back, and a flexible cord handle, as well as horizontal striations in the rear wall; This container had rectangular plan-form shape, most narrow front to back with square corners; it was proportioned to work with a standard full-size paint roller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,704, Kerr teaches a magnetic brush holder incorporating a horizontal shelf.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,943, Ludy discloses a handle for a paint can that facilitates suspending the can from a ladder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,439, Davies discloses a paint tray that can function with the roller paint-distributing surface oriented either horizontally or vertically. Davies also teaches the use of a roller holding clip or notch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,910 Pilney discloses a paint container which can hang from the rungs of a ladder. His invention incorporates vertical roller paint-spreading surfaces, and a sealing lid is provided.
Ippolito, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,279, describes a stackable paint roller pan that has an enlarged one-quart capacity and an adjustable one-hand carrying handle.
Weber, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,916, describes a paint roller bucket which includes a steeply inclined roller paint distributing surface as well as a pivoting bail handle and a pour spout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,751, Misiukowiec et al describe a paint pan which can hang on the rung of a ladder and has a vertical roller paint distributing surface. The invention provides a lid, and is designed to function also in a substantially horizontal position.
King, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,098, discloses a belt- or strap-supported holder for a wet paint brush or roller.
Moffitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,087, presents a paint bucket for a mini-roller which includes a central wedge-like structure comprising two nearly vertical roller paint distributing surfaces.
Scholl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,261, describes a paint holder and delivery device which includes a removable, but non-disposable, liner.
From 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,346, Crilly describes a paint carrier which incorporates a non-magnetic brush holder on the inside of the paint-holding container.
Lundy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,196, describes a paint bucket which incorporates a brush-holding recess and a porous, inclined roller paint-distributing grid.
Ahl, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,253, describe a ladder-supported paint holding tray with notches for supporting a paint roller.
Rovas, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,043, teaches a paint tray with a specialized bail handle that enables the container to hang from the rungs of a ladder and also be used flat on a horizontal surface.
Kohns, U.S. Pat. D 477,702 S, discloses the ornamental design for a paint bucket with a bail handle and a substantially vertical roller paint distributing textured surface.
Malvasio, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,963, describes a paint cup and brush holder incorporating a handle and pour spout. It is molded to provide for relatively compact stackability.
Butschat, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,345 B1, describes a paint container system which can be worn on the user's belt and includes a means of holding a wet brush within the container.
Eisenbelsz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,392 B1, describes a detachable handle mechanism for carrying a conventional paint roller tray pan.
Fellman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,730 B1, describes an insert for a standard paint bucket, which provides a substantially vertical roller paint distributing surface.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. D546,514 S, describes the ornamental design for a paint bucket that includes a substantially vertical roller paint distributing surface.
Bergman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,829 B2, describes a hand-held vessel for holding paint which incorporates an adjustable handle as well as a brush-holding magnet.
Martelly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,136 B1, teaches the use of an apron and a paint container in combination.
Kent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,225 B1, describes a clip with a brush-holding magnet for use on the side of a paint container.
Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,440 B1, describes a paint bucket which has a hinging lid and a flexible strap.